


My Saviors

by LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12



Series: RVB Ships [9]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:53:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12/pseuds/LunaCross_Freewood_Ryack12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tucker, Wash, and Maine stay in touch after the walmart incident. Tucker ends up having to do a double shift at work for the night, and calls up Babysitter Maine to handle the job (with help from sidekick Washington).</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Saviors

Tucker was lucky to have such a short working job and still make enough money for him and his kid, he barely had to do anything and was still payed enough to support his small family. But lately, the head boss had decided to be a huge dick and lay off a bunch of people from his work place. Now, not only did he have triple the work but he also couldn’t spend time with his kid like he always did after work. His boss had the audacity to give him both the evening and night shift. He knew Tucker had a child to take care of and still gave him these suck ass shifts to work. Tucker was in a panic. He could take Junior to school but he had no one to pick him up or take care of him while he had to work. Tucker laid in bed with his kid next to him, his head stuffed in his neck with his curly hair tickling at his chin. He needed some one to take of Junior, he couldn’t leave him to care of himself.

_‘Maybe…’_

Tucker turned slightly in his bed, as to not wake up Junior and reached for his phone.

_‘I hope I’m not making a terrible decision.’_

* * *

 

“Alright Junior, I need you to repeat to me what i just told you, okay?”

“Okay. Wash and Maine are going to be picking me up from school today.”

“That’s right, I’ll need you to remember that and I need you to tell your teacher that too, so she knows the giant 7 foot behemoth and blonde freckled guy are friends.”

“Okay.” Tucker kissed him on the head and hoped Wash and Maine came through.

* * *

 

“Can we get ice cream?”

Wash and Maine both looked down at the little child who held both of their hands. His giant bright blue eyes and deep dimples made Wash gasp. Maine could tell even without looking at his boyfriend that Wash was quietly fawning over the small child.

“Maine.”

Maine looked up to his boyfriend who was biting his lip. Wash couldn’t answer the question because he would instantly say yes. He could never say no to any kid that gave him the puppy look, Maine always had to answer those questions because he was strong enough to say no if he needed to. Maine simply nodded and picked Junior up onto his shoulders. He saw no problem with ice cream plus, Maine had a giant sweet tooth so ice cream was no problem for him.

* * *

 

When Tucker opened the door to his apartment he was tired and pissed off at everything. He tore his shirt off and threw it onto the floor and went to drop on the couch but, stopped when he saw this adorable view on the couch.

It was his kid who was cuddled up on Maine’s chest, he could see a trail of ice cream on Junior’s face. They were wrapped in a the biggest blanket they own almost like a burrito. Maine held Junior against his chest and he didn’t seem to mind the drool pooling on his shirt and Junior didn’t seem to care about the loud chainsaw snoring that was rumbling from Maine’s chest where he laid.

Tucker took his phone out and took a picture of the adorableness that was laid out on his couch.

“Cute right? They fell asleep after about two giant bowls of ice cream and the movie The Princess and the Frog.”

Wash walked up behind him, a glass of water in one hand, a plate of pepperoni pizza in the other and a smile on his face, his freckles stood out with his smile and the dimples he had and Tucker was glad to have such dark skin so his blush wouldn’t show.

“You don’t mind us staying the night right? We walked to get Junior and here and I can not hold Maine up and walk him a good 5 miles to our apartment.”

“Sure, you can stay. I got a guest room you can sleep in if you want.”

“I would bet you are hungry so I ordered pizza, hope you don’t mind.” He handed the pizza to Tucker. Tucker finally noticed the clothes he was wearing. The aqua blue shirt and black sweat pants… “Are you wearing my clothes?”

Wash turned beet red and simply started to chug the water. Tucker grinned and started eating his pizza. He’d ask Junior about it in the morning, he’s tell him why.


End file.
